Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a wireless charging station and a wirelessly-chargeable receiver and specifically to directing power distribution in the receiver and performing power flashing by the receiver.
Related Art
Wireless power transfer stations, such as power pads, have recently become known. These wireless power transfer stations are able to wirelessly transmit power to a capable receiving device using magnetic coupling between a coil of the power transfer station and a coil of the receiving device. In this manner, the receiving device is able to receive power, for charging, operation, etc., without a wired connection to the power station.
Conventional power pads indiscriminately provide wireless power to a capable receiving device. In other words, the power station transmits power without concern for its use at the receiving device. Typical receiving devices then will default to sending the received power to a rechargeable battery. Although this will allow the device to charge, this default power distribution fails to account for other components that may have a greater need for the power, which then must wait for the battery to sufficiently charge before performing their operations. In addition, conventional receiving devices are configured only to receive power from a power transmitter, and therefore are unable to transmit power to another device that may have a need for the power.